


No

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Since when do you care?" There was an edge to Rick's tone. "We're friends, I'll give you that, but you don't just check up on me because you're worried." Rick walked towards her. "What do you want?""I don't care." Rosita stared up at him. "But I'm not gonna watch the man running this place run himself into the fucking dirt." She all but growled. "I need you alive and keeping this place going or else I am fucked."





	No

"Rick?" Rosita's hand was hot on Rick's arm. "Michonne told me to come and tell you that shes going out on a supply run." She turned and looked out towards the gate. "She'll be back in a few hours." 

"Okay." Rick mumbled, rubbing his face. "Thanks for telling me." He stepped off of the porch and walked towards the road, glancing behind him when he saw Rosita following him. "Was... was there something else?" He had been outside for an hour, just watching. Thinking. Something he had been doing all too much lately. 

"Are you doing okay?" Rosita crossed her arms over her chest. "Because you've been out of it lately. Forgetting things and hardly sleeping." She took a step towards him. "You're stretching yourself too thin... Michonne is here and so is Maggie, let them help." 

"Its just a little stress, it won't kill me-"

"But distractions will, Rick. You know that better than anyone else. You can't function like this." Rosita turned around, walking back towards the house. "Come on, we're going back inside." She picked up the plate of food Rick was eating and walked to the door. She looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm not asking. I'm telling."

The inside of the house was cool and neat. Since Carl died, Rick and Michonne were hardly living in there. They ate and slept inside but it was hardly a home. Everything was in the right place, but in an eerie way. Untouched and collecting dust. Rick was busy running Alexandria while Michonne worked with the people. 

"What do you want me to do?" Rick asked, closing the door behind him. He looked over at her, smirking for a few seconds. He shook his head, shrugging his jacket off. "Because laying down and sleeping a few hours won't fix me. I'm not just tired, I'm-" 

"Pissed? I get it." Rosita rinsed the plate off and set it down. "And you think if you just hold all that anger back and distract yourself that it'll go away." She leaned against the counter. "What'are you laughing at.

"Never pegged you to be the housewife type." That earned Rick a glare. He waved it off. "Since when do you care?" There was an edge to Rick's tone. "We're friends, I'll give you that, but you don't just check up on me because you're worried." Rick walked towards her. "What do you want?"

"I don't care." Rosita stared up at him. "But I'm not gonna watch the man running this place run himself into the fucking dirt." She all but growled. "I need you alive and keeping this place going or else I am fucked."

"My son is dead, Rosita. I'm going to be angry and tired and I'm going to work myself to death because when I'm saving people I am not thinking about how I failed him." Rick shook his head. "I am not going to be okay."

"I don't expect you to be okay. No one is okay anymore, but that anger needs to get the hell out because it starts to eat you alive." Rosita tried to pretend Abraham didn't die with her hating him, but he did. She was so mad and so hurt. Part of her still was. "You don't have to be okay. Be angry."

"Rosita-" Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am angry."

"The world is ending," She began. "And Negan is out there, controlling us. Carl is dead and we are all going to war." Rick glared at her, taking a deep breath. "Everyone we love is dying and we aren't far behind."

"You need to stop-"

"Why?" Rosita smirked. "You have to feel it, Rick. The world is over and we are all thats left and who knows how long that'll last." She shoved Rick back a few feet. "It sucks, doesn't it? Living. Suriving. Being the one that walks away eats you ali- ah!" Rosita gasped as Rick slammed her against the wall.

"Shut the hell up." Rick growled, his hand spread out across her chest. There were only inches betwen them. "You don't know how I feel-"

"I do." Rosita rolled her eyes, putting her hand over Ricks. "You aren't the only person who has lost someone, Rick. Stop acting like you're alone in this. We all are fucking miserable."

"I highly doubt you know what it feels like." Rick swallowed, staring down at her. Neither of them were trying to pull away. Silence filled the air, but the tension between them was thick. Rick's chest was heaving as Rosita's eyes ran over his body.

"I do..." Her fingers curled around his wrist and guided it up towards her neck. "And I know how to make it go away..." She used her other hand to hook her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pull him closer. "All the anger... it can be gone if you listen to me." She pressed Rick's hand to her neck and curled his fingers around it. "I know you want to..." 

Rick tightened his grip some, looking down at her. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I want you to." Rosita tilted her head up some. "Harder." She whispered, pressing her hand to his. "You won't break me." 

Rick's hand slid up to her jaw, gripping it tight. He kissed her hard kicking her legs apart. One of his legs slotted between hers, his half hard cock pressing against the denim of his jeans. 

"Come on.." She breathed out, grinding down against his thigh. "Let go..." She tangled one of her hands in Ricks hair, pulling on it. "I know you want to. You want to so bad... let yourself go." She leaned up and kissed underneath his ear. "Hes dead," She breathed out. "He's dead and you can't do anything about it."

Rick slammed her against the wall again, undoing his belt with one hand. He pulled his belt off and wrapped it around her neck, gripping it tight. "Hopefully that'll shut you up." Rosita tried to speak but he only pulled the belt tighter. He slid his spare hand down her body, pushing her shirt up. Her hands gripped his arms as she humped his thigh. "Needy little slut, aren't you?" 

Rosita nodded, whimpering and clawing at his arms. Her hips bucked when he pushed his hand beneath her shirt and his fingers ghosted across her bra. "Please-" 

"Toys don't get to ask for things." Rick all but growled, slipping his hand beneath her bra. He rubbed his thumb against her nipple, leaning down and kissing her neck. "Its been so long since I've had a good fuck."

"I can tell." Rosita's words were merely gasps as Rick held the belt. "Kinda glad you're pent up... means its gonna hurt..."

"Darling, its gonna hurt no matter what." Rick loosened his grip on the belt, his hands grabbing at her shirt and tearing it open. The shirt hung loose around her shoulders, her white bra standing out against her tan skin. "Next time we do this-" Rosita gasped as he grabbed the belt. "You're not gonna wear one of these." In one swift movement Rick pulled out his knife and cut Rosita's bra open. 

"Shit-" Rosita hissed. "I needed that-"

Rick crashed his lips into hers. "No, you didn't." He set the knife on a table next to them, his hand finding the back of her thigh and gripping it. "Sluts don't get good things. And you... god, you were just begging for this. Wearing those shorts and too tight shirts..." Rick chuckled. "You wanted this." 

Rosita whined, her panties already soaked from grinding on Rick. She dug her nails into his arms, pulling him closer. "You say it like its a bad thing..." One of his hands grabbed her hips and slowed her movements down. "You gonna fuck me or what?" 

Rick pulled away, turning her around and pressing her against the wall. The belt hung from around her neck as his hands trailed all over her body. His hands slid down her ass and across her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart further. He slapped her ass. "Don't tell me what to do." He stood up, grabbing the knife and cutting a hole in her shorts. He ripped it open and rubbed his fingers across her panties. "How dirty... you're dripping..."

Rosita pushed back against his fingers, her hips slowly moving in order to grind against them. "You're not the only one whos pent up."

Rick hooked his finger in the panties, his knife cutting through them effortlessly. He licked his lips and pressed the flat of the blade against her pussy. Rosita shivered against it, sinking down on it. "You like that, don't you? You like knowing I could cut you open if I wanted to."

"But you won't." Rosita looked over at him, smirking. "Warm bodies feel better."

"You're sick." Rick's knife clattered against the floor. He pulled away and unzipped his pants, shoving them down to mid thigh. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. 

"Everyone is anymore," She pushed her hips back towards Rick. "Besides, I don't see you pushing me away." 

Rick jerked his dick off a few times before grabbing Rosita's hips. He pulled her back against him and rubbed his dick against her pussy. He grabbed the belt and held it tight, smirking when the rest of her words were cut off. She whined beneath him, rocking her hips down to grind against his cock. 

"Don't tease." She gasped out, whimpering when the head rubbed against her clit. "Just-"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to you." Rick slowly slipped the head inside, his body pressing tight against her. She squirmed beneath Rick and against the wall. "You're my little toy..." He thrust into her. "Gonna use you up. If you're lucky I'll let you come." 

"Fuck..." She dug her nails into the wall, dried paint falling down. "Rick..." She kept her legs spread as Rick began to pound into her, one of his hands holding her in place.

"Shit, you're tight." Rick slammed into her selfishly, only caring about chasing his own orgasm. It had been so long since he had a good fuck and he wasn't going to waste the chance to. He kissed down her neck, grinding into her. "Gonna have to do this more often.." He slammed into her again, his hand traveling up her toso. He rubbed his fingers against her nipple before pinching it. "Christ-" 

Rosita moaned beneath him, her own legs beginning to shake. Rick was fucking her hard and fast and deep and it felt amazing. It had been months since a guy had fucked her hard, she was aching for a man like Rick to ruin her. She reached down and rubbed her clit, whining. "Fuck, daddy-" 

Rick's hips stopped, his cock buried deep inside her. He grabbed her wrist and placed it behind her back. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She ground against Rick in an attempt to push him deeper but there was no use. He had her pinned down. 

"Say it again..." Rick tightened the hold of the belt around her throat. "Or else I'll fuck it out of you." He pulled out slowly before slamming back in. "You get tighter when you're choked.... wonder how tight you get when I cut you up a little..." 

"Daddy..." She gasped against the wall, pushing back against him. "Daddy, please-" 

"Please what, slut?" 

"Let me come." Rosita was pratically shaking. Normally, she could last longer, but Rick was fucking her so hard and it had been so long. "Please daddy- ah!" She whimpered as Rick's fingers rubbed against her clit.

"Ask."

"Daddy, can I come?" Her legs nearly gave out as Rick rubbed her. Wetness dripped down the inside of her thighs. She wasn't going to last. "Ple-" A sharp slap to her pussy shut her up. 

"No."


End file.
